


The Private Journal of Dr Watson

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Marylebone Monthly Illustrated</i> is delighted to be serialising this Journal in its weekly publication.</p><p>Subscriptions still available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tentative Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Sherlock60 - 60 word ficlets for the 60 canon ACD Sherlock Holmes stories.
> 
> Beginning with A Study in Scarlet Part 1

Had anyone asked me a few weeks ago how I envisioned my future, I would have spoken of a rather isolated semi-retirement. It would appear, however, this is not to be the case. Today, for instance, I am feeling rather bruised following our fight with the cabbie. Never have I been so pleased when an opponent had been half strangled.


	2. An Extraordinary Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Study in Scarlet Part 2

It would seem I am sharing my lodgings with a man possessing an extraordinary mind. His deductions have a unique quality to them, for I am sure no other man would come to the same conclusions as he does. I just wish he would make use of his own towel when he wishes to tie criminals’ legs, rather than mine.


	3. Second Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cardboard Box

Today has been extremely interesting. A husband driven mad by love sent the severed ears of his wife and her lover to his sister-in-law. And I have been reminded of the dangers inherent in not controlling ones emotions, for I cannot allow anyone to be aware I love both women and men equally. 

And truly he is not really ferret-faced.


	4. Snow in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beryl Coronet

I shall be glad when the snow melts. Holmes maintained he was not bothered, until he came to walk down the pavement earlier today. The pavement has been cleared, but remains icy, a fact which Holmes demonstrated to the entertainment of various passing delivery boys when he slipped and flew gracefully into the air. Somehow I maintained a straight face.


	5. Rail Travel with Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver Blaze

At least we travelled to Winchester without incident. Why Holmes insisted we change trains at Clapham Junction I know not. Having to wait on the station for a second train when we could as simply have taken a cab from Waterloo as Victoria merely prolonged the journey. Surely he could have found an easier way of deflecting Colonel Ross’ question?


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Speckled Band

I have never been very fond of snakes and our latest nocturnal adventures have not endeared them to me either. I am not alone in my dislike, Holmes relating of the tale caused the housemaid to break two more teacups. Dr Roylott should have chosen to bring home a mongoose instead. Which reminds me, I am meeting Inspector Lestrade tomorrow.


	7. The Perfect Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yellow Face

Rarely have I been so delighted at the outcome of a case as I was today. Grant Munro’s ready acceptance of the little girl as his new daughter would have been compelling even had she been of his own race, but the way he naturally picked up the child is an example to us all. Holmes failed, but love succeeded.


	8. The Cup That Cheers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gloria Scott

I had wondered for some time where Mrs Hudson purchased the excellent tea she provides on a Sunday afternoon, which is clearly far above our regular tea. I am sure now it is being sent by Holmes’ old friend Victor Trevor. Holmes makes no mention of it, but whenever he drinks that particular cup he smiles as if remembering someone.


	9. Just Like Nanny

I have learned my lesson. Now, whenever Holmes tries to tell me about one of his past cases, I insist he sorts his papers beforehand. He complains I sound like his old nanny, “tidy up first, then you can have a story”, but for the sake of occasionally seeing the carpet I am willing to put up with his jibes.


	10. A Different Opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reigate Squires

To my mind a quiet rest in the country comprises evenings of drinking brandy and quiet conversation, with days of gentle walks, interspersed with the occasional shot at some game birds. It does not include rescuing my companion from being strangled, nor indeed seeing another draw a revolver to threaten us. As usual, Holmes is of an entirely different opinion.


	11. The Invaluable Bradshaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Valley of Fear: Part 1 Chap 1-3

Where would we be without our copy of Bradshaw? It has indeed proved invaluable whenever a case has meant taking the train to another part of the country. We may, however, be about to find the answer to this question, since I have just thrown our copy out of the window. I was aiming at Holmes, but unfortunately missed him.


	12. The Trials of Sharing a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Valley of Fear chap 4-7

I have discovered if we are forced to share a double bed in a country inn I must be first into bed. I have learnt to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, but it does require me to have a pillow for my head to hit. If Holmes gets there first he will appropriate them all.


	13. An Explanation of the Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Valley of Fear Part 2

There are those who are confused by the order of events between some of my narratives. It is possible the notes of some of the conversations I have recorded were mixed up when Holmes knocked the table over trying to put out a small fire in our rooms and Mrs Hudson helped sort the papers whilst recovering from the after-effects.


	14. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Valley of Fear

There is always a sense of anticipation when returning to 221B after being away for a case. My own comfortable armchair, the opportunity for a pipe without fear of interruption, a pile of correspondence for Holmes to discard as of little interest, and a note from Mrs Hudson regarding the cost of repairs to our rooms discovered in our absence.


	15. The Wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resident Patient

Today Holmes wagered he could fake a catatonic state which would take in anybody whom I chose to name. I named Mrs Hudson, who took full advantage of the situation to dust our rooms. Once satisfied with the state of the rooms, she used the feather duster on Holmes, who sneezed loudly, thus losing the bet. Holmes was not happy.


	16. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Interpreter

I had imagined when Holmes first mentioned his brother that they were in some way estranged. However, relations between them were clearly cordial and as far as I could tell they were in the habit of meeting every few weeks. And neither thought it strange Holmes had not spoken of Mycroft up to this point, his existence presumably being irrelevant.


	17. Living Arrangments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Copper Beeches

It was probably unreasonable of me to expect Holmes to maintain an interest in Miss Violet Hunter. She would, as a good governess, have insisted on organising his living space, which he would never have tolerated. Poor Mrs Hudson has enough troubles in that direction and she does not have to share rooms with him. I mostly ignore the chaos.


	18. Miss Mary Morstan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sign of the Four

I said to Miss Morstan I would be proud and happy to be of any service to her. And that remains the case, even though she stands to become one of the richest heiresses in England. She has captivated me as no other has ever done, and although I shall not be her equal, I shall ever be her slave.


	19. An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sign of the Four

Miss Morstan is indeed an angel. She was so caring, so concerned for Sholto’s housekeeper, containing her own distress without a single murmur. And I longed so much to comfort her when that distress was released, but knew I could not take advantage of one so pure in such plight. I must remain silent and not betray my inmost desires.


	20. Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sign of the Four

She has said “Yes”!  That beautiful angel, who I thought quite of of my reach has said “yes”.  The most wondrous lady has accepted my offer and agreed to be my wife.  I must be the happiest man alive.  
  
[ **Ocelot’s Note** : Before any of our readers ask, no, we didn’t ask Mouselet to write this entry.  It is entirely genuine.]


	21. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Noble Bachelor

Our guests last night did not stay for very long after taking supper with us, which meant the bottles which had been delivered were not fully consumed. Holmes said it would be a shame to let them go to waste now they were opened and I heartily agreed with him. I wonder if he too has a headache this morning.


	22. Percy Phelps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Naval Treaty

Percy Phelps was a prig when he was a small boy. I remember how he would parade the names of his illustrious relations before us, and how he wished us all to know how much cleverer than us he was. As an adult he remains querulous, not solely due to his illness. With any luck our paths won’t cross again.


	23. Death by Hound or Alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles

I am fascinated by the tale of the hound which seems to haunt the heirs of the Baskervilles; not a creature I should like to meet on a dark night. Although at the moment death by asphyxiation seems a much greater likelihood, given the coarse tobacco Holmes has recently taken to smoking and his apparent inability to open the window.


	24. Watson's Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles

Why am I here? I don’t care for Baskerville Hall and ten to one Holmes has a better idea of what’s going on than I do, even though he’s elsewhere. Although even he may not have anticipated the complication of the lady. What is the blasted man up to? He’s too taken with this case not to be doing something.


	25. Watson's Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles

So, at least Holmes is here, but as far as I can see that is the only good thing about this case. Selden is dead, and although a convict, no man deserves to die that way. And we are still not in a position to act, which means Stapleton may yet accomplish what he has set out to do. Damnation!


	26. A New Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles

I was hoping Holmes did not notice my smile when Lestrade sprang down from the train carriage, for it would certainly have conveyed more than just pleasure at sharing a difficult task with a third person. However, I suspect he did, because when we came to dine he suggested Lestrade and I sit next to each other at the table.


	27. Out For The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stockbroker's Clerk

I have to admit to slight surprise at Mary’s reaction when I said I would be out with Holmes for the day. I believe I heard her say as I left “At last, a day to myself.” I had thought she would say she would miss me, especially after I had been at home all last week with my cold.


	28. A More Relaxed Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Scandal in Bohemia

Despite my complete happiness with Mary as my wife I sometimes long for Mrs Hudson’s control of her household servants. She would not have tolerated Mary Jane’s slapdash ways as long as we have. On the bright side, I am now able to have the occasional tobacco burn or ink on my cuffs without feeling I need to apologise profusely.


	29. Colonel Warburton's Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Engineer's Thumb
> 
> For further information re this diary entry see: [The Grosvenor Square Furniture Van](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2697407)

Although the case of Mr Hatherley’s thumb was the more dramatic of the two cases I introduced to Holmes, that of Colonel Warburton’s madness was in many ways more complicated and had its roots much further in the past. Holmes may have been ultimately bettered by the schemes of Colonel Lysander Stark, but I believe he admired Colonel Warburton more.


	30. Old Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crooked Man

Meeting Henry Wood made me reflect on my own status as an old soldier, (one who still keeps his handkerchief in his sleeve). It reminded me of my good fortune and my dear Mary entirely agreed we should make a contribution to support Wood. I am confident it will not be returned for it was sent, “For Teddy, from friends.”


	31. Newspapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boscombe Valley Mystery

Holmes expressed his surprise that no-one joined our train compartment. However, since every seat was covered in newspapers and I would have suffered the same fate had I not objected somewhat vociferously, I was not surprised. I had indeed hoped to peruse one or two of the racing pages when Holmes finished, but he quickly removed them from my reach.


	32. Passing The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Five Orange Pips

Since Mary is away visiting an old school friend and staying at her mother’s, I have taken the opportunity to spend a few days with Holmes. Unfortunately the weather means we are forced to stay indoors, but at least I had the forethought to bring my novel. Unlike Mary, Holmes is not given to passing the time with idle conversation.


	33. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Man with the Twisted Lip

The case of Neville St Clair turned out well, but for many an encounter with an opium den leads to personal disaster and ruin for their innocent family. I do what I can to speak out against the drug, but there are too many who prefer to ignore the presence of such iniquities until they are personally touched by them.


	34. A Case of Indigestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Case of Identity

I dreamt last night I was flying through the air whilst holding hands with Holmes. All the more alarming was his attempts to remove the roofs of the houses by imitating the big bad wolf in the case of the three little pigs. I must suggest to Mary she gives me a little less cheese for my supper in future.


	35. An Unexpected After Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red-Headed League

Poor Mr Jones. It is very unfortunate he has bright red hair. I could barely refrain from laughing in his presence, which would have been completely unprofessional given that he is my patient. Luckily he had left the premises before I caught Mary’s eye and we both began to laugh. Jabez Wilson does indeed have a lot to answer for.


	36. After the Goose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Carbuncle

I am in the dog house. Not because I shared a goose with Holmes, Mary had no problem with that, for she is not a fan of the bird and indeed we had turkey for our festive dinner. It appeared I had goose fat on my new collar, which she informs me will not be at all easy to remove.


	37. Annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dying Detective

Next time I hear Holmes is dying I shall not be rushing to his aid. The only exception will be if Mrs Hudson sends word his imminent death is due to her hitting him with her frying pan, in which case I shall assist her with the disposal of the body. Supper at Simpson’s is not sufficient recompense for this.


	38. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Problem

Words cannot adequately reflect my feelings at this time. I know Holmes did not blame me for my actions, and yet I cannot stop the recriminations running through my mind. How could I not know it was a trick, even if one I was guaranteed to fall for? All that remains is to mourn the death of my closest friend.


	39. A Promising Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Empty House

What a rum day this has been. Holmes’ return most certainly knocked me off my feet, quite literally. And then meeting Lestrade again was a very pleasant occurrence. I do not think I am mistaken when I say his smile conveyed more than simple satisfaction at having solved another case. The future looks as if it could be most promising.


	40. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Norwood Builder

It’s as well Holmes was so intent on his trickery at the close of the case. He and the policemen were so busy watching the results of the fire he failed to notice Lestrade had tentatively sought to take my hand. In return I had squeezed his warmly and we had stood at the back of the group holding hands.


	41. Communication (or lack thereof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dancing Men

Holmes’ attempts at communicating in code with Mrs Hudson have backfired. He used the dancing men to tell her what time we would be requiring dinner this evening. Her reply came in the form of cut out paper dolls, each one bearing a word which read: “CANNOT UNDERSTAND MESSAGE NO TIME TO COOK DINNER”. I am going to my club.


	42. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Six Napoleons

It is extremely delightful Lestrade has taken to calling in so regularly of an evening. Holmes does not seem at all concerned by the inspector’s presence, and indeed from time to time they discuss cases. On other occasions Holmes tells me it is my responsibility to entertain Lestrade, and I have not yet found the slightest difficulty in so doing.


	43. Another Stain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second Stain

Lestrade was still annoyed with his constable when he called round that evening. I reassured him it had been worth calling Holmes in, for the visit had proved of great importance, and then set about distracting him. Before long his humour was vastly improved, although I was left with the problem of how to explain the stain to Mrs Hudson.


	44. Interloper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Pince-Nez

The doctor’s journal contains nothing of interest. There is my poor inspector wet through and no mention of the importance of ensuring he was warm and dry. Nor is there an adequate description of the dear man and how sweetly his hair curled where the rain drops had landed on it. Inspector Hopkins deserves considerably better than Dr Watson recorded.


	45. Smugness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Solitary Cyclist

It is of immense satisfaction to record that, whereas Holmes may have upbraided me for failing to make enquiries at the local public house, I at least managed to return to our rooms without injury, especially given his equally unprofitable day. He was fortunate Woodley was on his own, or he might have been the one returning in a cart.


	46. Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Peter

I am not sure why Holmes ... Nobody is interested in the presence of a harpoon when we could be talking about the best inspector instead. I was so afraid he would be injured when restraining the unpleasant Patrick Cairns, but fortunately it was not so. Although he was left a little breathless, I was relieved he had not been hurt.


	47. Sealing An Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles Augustus Milverton

Following Lestrade’s visit this morning when he compared the description of Milverton’s murderer to my own description, he called again this evening. We agreed certain possible events will never be mentioned between us, and then went on to an act which will never be mentioned except between us. It seemed the perfect way to seal our understanding of such matters.


	48. Further Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Students

I am very tired of being exiled to this university town, having been forced to find lodgings with a landlady who had not learnt of Holmes’ reputation. Moreover, Lestrade is such a deuced bad correspondent I have scarcely heard from him. And any more of Holmes’ clever remarks I may dig up the rose bed and bury him in it.


	49. Making An Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bruce-Partington Plans

Mycroft couldn’t possibly climb the railings, which was why I had to do so. However, Lestrade did give me a hand up, and where his hands went in the process I cannot recall without blushing. It was fortunate the fog obscured our actions or we would have had to endure the Holmes brothers tutting at our behaviour during our wait.


	50. An Unusual Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Abbey Grange

I have been very impressed with Inspector Hopkins. He is a fine man, with soft hair and beautiful grey eyes. It is always a pleasure to see him when he calls round to consult with Holmes. His hands are strong and his fingers long and slender. His lips as he drinks his tea are rosy. He is a perfect specimen.


	51. Ease of Body and Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Missing Three-Quarter

Such a sad case. I have been reminded of when I lost my dear Mary and the affair has left me feeling low. My joints are stiff because Holmes was right, Pompey, even on a lead, set a pace we were hard put to keep up with. I am grateful to Lestrade for easing both my body and my mind.


	52. Safety in Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil's Foot

That was an experiment I never wish to repeat. That Holmes thought it wise is clear indication he has not yet fully recovered. Whilst he maintains physical and mental health can be fully separated, I shall continue to beg to differ. At least his bizarre ideas about the origins of the Cornish tongue are not likely to get us killed.


	53. Those That Go Down To The Sea In Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sussex Vampire

Holmes is currently preparing a list of suitable vessels to send to Bob Ferguson, which might prove suitable for young Jacky’s maritime education.  So far I have removed the _Gloria Scott II_ , the _Matilda Briggs_ , the _Aurora_ , the _Lone Star_ , the _Palmyra_ and the _Pequod_.  I fear Holmes is not taking the task quite as seriously as he should be.


	54. Wagner Night at Covent Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Circle

I cannot imagine how I could have managed to contract a head cold so quickly. As soon as the case had been concluded I began to sneeze violently. I assured Holmes I would make my own way back to our rooms and ask Mrs Hudson to make me a hot toddy. I am equally impressed with how rapidly I recovered.


	55. Hard-Boiled Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor Bridge

Holmes may believe the state of the eggs reflects our temporary cook’s love of romantic fiction. I suspect this has rather more to do with the incessant night-time violin playing and endless pipe smoking he is currently inflicting upon all of us. Hopefully this case will restore not only Holmes’ mood, but that of our rather maligned cook as well.


	56. Beating The Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoscombe Old Place

I can understand the thrill of trying to beat the odds; it is something I have indulged in often.  There remains the risk of over-stretching oneself, and losing everything one holds dear.  The police and coroner were lenient, but a man who is prepared to deny the death of a loved one has already begun to lose touch with humanity.


	57. A Lesson Well Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Retired Colourman

It was with some satisfaction I was able to telephone Holmes and tell him that somehow Lestrade and I had missed the last train back, and we would therefore unfortunately need to spend the night at an inn. I do not think Holmes believed me, but there was nothing he could do about it. I have learnt from the best.


	58. An Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Priory School

We journeyed back from Mackleton in silence. That a man, devoted to one son, could allow the innocent younger half-brother to be treated in this way appalled me. My only hope was the love of the returning mother, and the obvious care of the school, would help to heal the child’s mental distress. He could expect none from his father.


	59. The Observers Observed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria Lodge

I must admit on one of my botany walks, as recommended by Holmes, to have spotted the man himself crawling round the shrubbery at High Lodge. And later in my walk I had seen Inspector Baynes in his perch in one of the trees of the plantation. I made no mention of it, letting the professionals continue with their tasks.


	60. An Exaggeration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Frances Carfax

It is so typical of Holmes to pretend not to know with whom I went to the Turkish baths. It is true he likes to demonstrate his powers of observation, but since he was present in the room when Lestrade and I had agreed we would be going, it did not require his superior intelligence to answer this particular question.


	61. Not An Invalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Garridebs

It was fortunate I was not seriously injured. As it is, Lestrade has been clucking round me like a mother hen, and refusing to countenance my assisting Holmes with further cases until he is confident I am fully recovered. Even when I rise from my chair he is there, proffering his arm, despite my protestations of not being an invalid.


	62. New Lodgings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Illustrious Client

Our rooms in Queen Anne Street are slightly smaller than those in Baker Street, but what is lacking in size is more than compensated for by the presence of my companion. In addition I am not at the beck and call of a housebound Holmes. Which reminds me, apparently Mrs Hudson’s hearing malady has returned. I’ll check it - next week.


	63. The Truth Behind The Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mazarin Stone

Lestrade and I have found an entertaining parlour game to keep us amused when other activities have tired sufficiently us. We list on slips of paper all the more bizarre parts of Holmes’ cases, and taking the slips of paper in turn we construct new cases for him. The exercise is improved by simultaneously drinking a large glass of whisky.


	64. A Deterrent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Veiled Lodger

I understand from Holmes someone has been trying to gain access to my papers. I have given Lestrade the information, and he has overseen a change of locks for our rooms, and between us we have stored the papers in flame-proof boxes. I have displayed prominently a drawing of a cormorant which should be sufficient deterrent to any such persons.


	65. Staying Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Gables

I have scarcely left our lodgings for the last few days. Lestrade has had some days’ leave and although we had thoughts of perhaps taking a trip to Harrow, or somewhere similar, when it came to it we always decided there were more pressing matters to deal with at home. I am not complaining, the time has passed most delightfully.


	66. Unimpressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blanched Soldier

Lestrade was not impressed at being referred to as my wife. I was not impressed at the reasons Holmes stated for my being the ideal helpmate. I can only assume fear of the dire consequences if he had said anything untoward regarding Mrs Hudson caused him to ignore her entirely. The man should not be let loose with a pen.


	67. Inconvenient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Creeping Man

It was inconvenient, deucedly inconvenient, to respond to Holmes’ telegram immediately. We therefore ignored it, until we had finished taking our pleasures. I thought Holmes might have had an inkling of what his telegram had tried, but failed, to interrupt, but to be honest, I doubt he’d have paid any attention to me had I arrived wearing a gorilla suit.


	68. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lion's Mane
> 
> Canon character death (old age)

I have accepted Holmes invitation to spend a weekend at his cottage. It was tactfully made, for he understands my grief. It will be a relief to speak freely of my loss, in a way I dare not generally do. For when I lost Mary I could mourn openly, this loss, equal in pain, must be kept within my heart.


	69. 31 July 1917

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His Last Bow
> 
> I realise technically it would not have been possible for Watson to write this entry.

Another battle has begun in Ypres. Let us hope it will be over more quickly and with greater success than those before it. I believe they are headed for the village of Passchendaele. I can but pray it will be captured with little loss of life, for so many have already lost either life or limb in this never-ending war.


End file.
